beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: The Curse is lifted!
Beyblade: Awake the Curse chapter 3 Two powerful launchers Titi: CLOWN! ATTACK!! clown goes in for the attack, with full force but Gingka's Bey dodged it! Gingka: You can't beat my Universe Pegasis WW125LS like that! Now Pegasis Barrage Clown and show it what's power! Pegasis barrages Clown non-stop making explosions every single hit. Gingka: You have grown weak Clown, do you know why? Titi: SHUT IT! CLOWN USE SPIRAL SHIELD! Clown suddenly covered in a tiny tornado, repelling every single attack that was made by Pegasis. Gingka: you persistent little clown. YOUVE GROWN WEAK BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN PLACED A CURSE! Titi: I don't want to hear it CLOWN! SPECIAL MOVE! TORNADO OF LIGHT!!!! clown's beast rises, it's was completely black with the shiny mask, as the tornado begins destroying the stadium. As the Clown's beast keeps hitting Pegasis. Gingka: Damn it! PEGASIS WAIT TILL THE TORNADO WEAKENS, SO ON THE MEAN TIME HANG IN THERE!! Pegasis starts to wobble and the Tornado isn't going any weaker! She was in a Great pinch then out of nowhere another bey is launched in the stadium! Unknown Blader: Don't make me angry you clown! Gingka turned around and she looked happy Gingka: Blade!!! Blade: OI, CLOWN you can't beat us now. not with War Vir CRED:D in the stadium with Pegasis Titi: we'll see about that!! CLOWN FULL POWER Clown attacks Vir with full power Blade: Gingka, I need your help Gingka: I know what to do SPECIAL MOVE: Galaxy Wing Crush! Pegasis Creates a Blue tornado with it's high speed. Birdy became impatient as Pegasis charges in and tries to break into the tornado, but the tornado was too strong, just as pegasis was about to be overthrown by clown Vir smashes Pegasis into the stadium! Pegasis charges upper-cut clown in the air then Pegasis then flies after it and smashed Clown back in the stadium. Then, Pegasis just pushes Clown around and throws Clown into the sky once again and smashes it into the stadium again. There awaits Vir preparing an attack. Blade: As aspected from the Air Warrior, using the Air to repeat that combo twice, but my powers isn't something you should underestimate as well! The Angrier I am the more powerful I become Blade became angry Titi: CLOWN! DODGE IT! But it was too late. Blade: SPECIAL MOVE: WARRIOR SPIRIT!! a white aura covered Vir increasing it's power and smashed Clown before it had a chance to touch the stadium. The smash sent Clown into the other side of the stadium! Clown stopped spinning! It was struck in the stadium. Ginka and Blade recalls their beys as Birdy sees a dark purple aura lifted from Clown as it's beast appeared back into its bright white Clown and bowed in front of Birdy, thanking it. Titi picked Clown up and went to Blade and Gingka Titi: thank you! For saving Clown! Gingka: no need to thank us it was our duty to save you Blade walks away Titi: BLADE! Where are you going? Blade doesn't answer back Gingka: he's like to do things on he's own, but I must thank him, Rage Warrior. Titi: So I am a Spirit Warrior right? Gingka: Yes you are Light Warrior, so will you join us? To prevent the cursed bladers? As Gingka reaches her hand to Birdy. Titi holds her hand and shakes it. Titi: So where are we going now? Gingka: To Japan! Back to our headquarters Meanwhile, back at the evil base. Where the 5 cursed warriors meet 1st cursed warrior: THE PLAN FAILED! WHY WAS HE SO WEAK! HE SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT GINGKA!! RECON WHAT'S THIS? The light shone on Recon Recon: Don't as me mate, how should I know? Who expected Blade to join in the fight. 2nd curse blader: we must defeat the rest before they recruit them! To Be Continued.. Category:Fanon Story Chapters